Adolf Bauser
Adolf Bauser (11 December 1880 in Entringen, Württemberg – 16 November 1948 in Stuttgart) was a German teacher, member of the Reichstag for the Reich Party for Civil Rights and Deflation and delegate for the Christian Democratic Union in the Landtag of Württemberg-Baden. Bauser came to politics in the German Empire as a member of the Progressive People's Party and following the establishment of the Weimar Republic he switched to the German Democratic Party.Werner Fritsch: Reichspartei für Volksrecht und Aufwertung (Volksrecht-Partei) [VRP) 1926–1933. In: Dieter Fricke (ed.): Lexikon zur Parteiengeschichte. Die bürgerlichen und kleinbürgerlichen Parteien und Verbände in Deutschland (1789−1945). Band 2, Bibliographisches Institut, Leipzig 1984, p. 739-744 However, as a response to the inflation in the Weimar Republic Bauser, in 1923, became a founder member of the Sparerbundes für das Deutsche Reich, a pressure group for professionals hit by inflation. In August 1926 this group established the Reich Party for Civil Rights and Deflation (commonly known as VRP from its other name Volksrechtpartei) and Bauer was appointed party chairman. The group sought greater influence for its members in order to force revaluation.Arthur Bauser: Notwendigkeit, Aufgaben und Ziele der Volksrechtpartei. (Reichspartei für Volksrecht und Aufwertung). in: Für Wahrheit und Recht. Der Endkampf um eine gerechte Aufwertung. Reden und Aufsätze. Stuttgart 1927, p. 90. Zitiert bei Fritsch, Reichspartei, p. 740. On 10 June 1929 Bauser was appointed to the Landtag des freien Volksstaats Württemberg following a judgement of court, remaining a member until April 1932. At the Reichstag election in July 1932 he became the only VRP member to be elected to the national parliament after the party concluded a pact with the Christian Social People's Service. After losing his seat that November Bauser spent the remainder of the Weimar period in an unsuccessful attempt at building a united party of the centre.Larry E. Jones: Sammlung oder Zersplitterung? Die Bestrebungen zur Bildung einer neuen Mittelpartei in der Endphase der Weimarer Republik 1930-1933. (pdf, 7,1 MB) In: Vierteljahrshefte für Zeitgeschichte, 1977(25), Heft 3, p. 294 Little is known of Bauser's life under the Nazi PartyBei Martin Schumacher (ed.): M.d.R. Die Reichstagsabgeordneten der Weimarer Republik in der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus. Politische Verfolgung, Emigration und Ausbürgerung 1933−1945. Droste-Verlag, Düsseldorf 1991, , p. 107 although he was dismissed from his teaching post in 1939.Hauptstaatsarchiv Stuttgart: Bestand Q3 /43 Zur Geschichte des Zentralverbands der Fliegergeschädigten, Evakuierten und Währungsgeschädigten. Following the overthrow of the Nazis Bauser became director of the Pädagogischen Instituts in Stuttgart in 1945. He returned to politics in 1947 as a leading figure in the Zentralverbands der Fliegergeschädigten, Evakuierten und Währungsgeschädigten (ZVF) and was involved in publishing the ZVF magazine Selbsthilfe. He represented the CDU in the Landtag of Württemberg-Baden from its formation in 1946 until his death in 1948. References Category:1880 births Category:1948 deaths Category:People from Tübingen (district) Category:People from the Kingdom of Württemberg Category:German Protestants Category:Progressive People's Party (Germany) politicians Category:German Democratic Party politicians Category:Reich Party for Civil Rights and Deflation politicians Category:Christian Democratic Union of Germany politicians Category:Members of the Reichstag of the Weimar Republic Category:Heads of schools in Germany Category:Leaders of political parties in Germany Category:Politicians from Baden-Württemberg Category:German military personnel of World War I